


While I Sleep

by Lui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lui/pseuds/Lui
Summary: Harry disappears for three year what happens when he returns.





	1. While you were gone

Disclaimer; i own nothing and make no profit from the JKR owns the harry potter world i only play with them.

 

 

I think someone told me once that pain is what you make of it. I´m not sure if that's true. It was this intense pain the kind that lives in you’re bones that even when you’re busy, even when you’re trying to see how drunk you can get before forgetting your own name. After 3 years that type of pain still lives within me. One years after the battle of Hogwarts I Draco Malfoy married my long time on and off boyfriend harry Potter the boy who lived, the savior, the man who took my virginity, my master, my dom and the man who up and left three years ago, less than a year after we were married he was gone. I have never cried so much in my life, even weeks after hell years after to this day if i let myself sit too long somewhere or see red and gold together or when i brush my sons hair and i focus to hard on the small curls on the back of his neck that are just like his father but blond instead of black or see my sons cry and his eyes go from their normal seafoam to the bright green of his fathers i just can’t help the feelings in my chest the feelings that well up. I know i have heard it before how can i depend so heavily on someone my father said it before i married harry, Pansy said it after i found out i was pregnant but that is not the point the point is not that i chose to depend on him but i do i need him the only thing keeping me going right now is the fact that i have a son he needs me but…. Sometimes it feels like that might not be enough.

It seemed like any other day, I woke up got James Sirius and Albus Severus dressed at two they have started having more control over their ¨accidental” magic, so i have to keep an eye on them as i make breakfast, feed them trying not to let Jamie put his eggs in albus's hair clean up then go to the shops. ¨Come on boy let's go, i call hearing the stomping of little feet as i open the door  
¨Harry? I say not believing my eyes.  
¨Hello love I'm home.¨ He said a cocky smirk on his face, and even after all this time missing him my first thought is I just want to slap his whole face, so that's what I did.

 

………….linenumberone……….

 

 

Harry´s pov

Not many people can say they looked Death in the face and lived to tell the tale even less can say that they lived on to be the master of Death, not that the job is as great as it sounds i knew that i would have to train to be Thanos, Master of Death but i wanted need something to come back to so I did what i had to. My courting of Draco was quick lasting only six month before we were boned we (read i) choose to have a three fold bond, body, soul and magic. Making him forever mine. My training took a year and another two years making sure that my mate and children would be safe and before i knew it three years had past. I got to our little house on the hill just as i was about to open the door it was opened from the inside to show me sweet husband and two young ones,  
¨Harry? He said sounding shocked  
¨Hello love Im home. I said  
Now don't get me wrong i knew perfectly well that Draco would be pist off but i was not expecting for him to hit me then launch himself at me the little ones making squeaking noise as they called for their mother.


	2. While i was gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Draco about what he was doing while away.

Where were you? “ Draco asks he had held up till now introducing the boys to their father he had told them that harry had been chasing baddies that's why he was not home, not wanting his sons to hate their father. But now that they were sleep he needed answers he wanted to know what caused harry to disappear and not return.

“Draco..” HArry started 

“No Harry people do not just up and leave their husbands their pregnant husbands and not send a letter or word i thought you died. What was i going to tell our sons when they got older and asked for you? I needed you so tell me what was more important than your family.”Draco said voice soft but teary as his eyes begged for an answer, so Harry did the only thing he could and told Draco everything. His talo lasted till the early hours of the morning.

 

In the light of the early morning as the first light of day hit the face of my wayward husband i knew that has much as i was angry, i was happier to have him back and yeah he might be in the dog house and no sex he was still me husband and just like there was no dawn without dusk there was no Draco Malfoy-Potter without Harry Potter.He is an ass but i love him he's mine and i will go with him any where.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this up for another story but i am unsure if i will or not it will follow the Malfoy-Potter family.  
> Sorry this was short but was my first fic in a while and it seemed difficult to get my thoughts down.   
> Thanks to anyone who kudos this fic was much needed to give me a reason to sort of close this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be Harry explaining why he left.


End file.
